


Pavarti Patil Takes Me To Target

by evergreenvine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreenvine/pseuds/evergreenvine
Summary: My best friend takes me out on a date, and I'm not sure how to feel about it. Or, I'm not sure how to admit how I feel about it.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 2





	Pavarti Patil Takes Me To Target

Starting with a text sequence of...  
(9 am)  
me: 🙈  
Parvati: ☭

☭Patil☭

  
☭: hey  
🙈: yo, what's up   
☭: are you doing anything today?  
🙈: not in particular?  
☭: do you want to do something?  
🙈: Uhm like hanging out?  
☭: yeah like doing something together  
🙈: sure! sounds fun, have any ideas?   
☭: a few, how bout you get ready and ill pick  
you up around 6?  
🙈: yeah sure! dress cute?   
☭: yes ma'am   
🙈: k, uhm stay out in your car, ill run out   
☭: 👍

Cut to around 6 pm...  
Parvarti pulls up skrtskrt. I grab my bag, lock up, and start walking towards her car. Parvarti gets out and we greet each other with warm smiles. Before I have a chance to think, she pulls me into a tight hug, it feels nice, familiar. I rest my head on her shoulder and she wraps her arms around my waist and we stay there, holding each other, for longer than we should. I'm the first to move, but it doesn't ruin the moment, we smile at each other, and then we both get into Pavarti's Range Rover.  
"So, what's the plan?" I ask after plugging in the aux.

"Well, I was thinking we go to Petsmart, look at the animals there, walk around the target, then we get Starbucks and head back to your place?" She says with that special brand of certainty she operates in. I play my 'skateboarding bs' playlist.

"Damn, you really thought about this, sounds like, really good!" She smiles at me, and it makes my heart flutter. Crap Lavender, get a hold of yourself.

"Haha thanks," she replies, sunlight beaming across her skin. She's so gorgeous. I'm pulled from my trance as a fucking fantastic song starts playing. Mother Mother: the gods of music. We finally get to PetSmart and Pavarti pulls into a spot. I move to open the door and she sends me a funny look, "Wait a sec." She hops out of the driver's seat and jogs over to the passenger side to open the door for me. She offers me her hand with an impossibly soft giggle and I take it, a little bewildered at her actions. When I reach the ground, she intertwines our fingers together and her deep warm brown eyes meet mine for just a second. And then, before I get a chance to really enjoy it, she's looking away, smiling and strutting down the parking lot like the world is hers to take. And I am too. We walk into the building, "So, what do you wanna look at first?" She asks me. 

"Mmm, definitely the fancy fucking rats." We look at each other seriously for a second and then burst out laughing. 

"I didn't know you liked rats?" Pavarti manages to get out through giggles. 

"Oh yeah? Who fucking doesn't?" By now we're squatting down, staring at the fancy rats napping. She lets go of my hand to tap gently on the glass and I try no to be disappointed. 

"Maybe there are some more up her-oooh," Pavarti slips getting up, and grabs my shoulder to steady herself. She moves her arm across my shoulders, not bothering to remove it once she was stabilized. "Fucking rats, I mean the little shits are adorable, but I don't think EVERYONE likes them," she says quietly, but with force, glancing at me from behind her long black locks. 

"I guess it's just you and me then," I whisper into her ear, heart beating just a little too fast. 

"Guess so," she breathes out, eyes locking with mine again. Another moment beats along. "Ready to go to Target now?" She askes suddenly. I blink hard. 

"Hell yeah." I smile at her. 

Second location: Target

  
We walk out of Petsmart, arm in arm, and make a sharp veto towards Target, the stores are in the same plaza. Target, Pet Smart, and an old movie theater, along with a few other mismatched shops. Pavarti likes to call it our plaza, blissfully unaware of the things 'ours' does to my heart. We circle around the store for a bit, cracking the occasional joke about random stuff we see, and taking our time. We talk the whole time about nothing in particular, there's never been much for silence when it came to Pavarti and I. We've been best friends since grade school, and I can't imagine my weekends without her huge purple earrings and dazzling smile in my sightline. We're comfortable, familiar, we're home. Eventually, we pick out 2 monster energy drinks (purple for Pavarti, and pink for me, as always) and a few candles and silly little things we found in the discount section. After bagging up our stuff in Pavarti's favorite powerpuff girls themed cloth bag (Pavarti is a tree hugger in the most fashionable sense) we make our way to Starbucks. 

"What do you want?" She asks, big eyes taking in the impressive menu. Despite Starbucks being a part of our routine, we always seem to be stumped at the line. 

"Uhm, I don't know, what do you want," I return with a shrug.

"Maybe we get like hot cocoa and a pumpkin spice latte? Y'know since it's October and all. We could even mix them together," she muses thoughtfully. 

"Damn, you are perfect for me." She smiles at my statement, and, if I'm not mistaken, in the right lighting. Was that a tinge of blush on her cheeks? We had always made jokes like these before. We call each other babe and are maybe a little too comfortable with physical contact. But today everything felt different. Charged. Like there was something more going on. It felt like I was being wooed by my own best friend. I shake _that_ thought as far away from my mind as I possibly can. Pavarti hops up to the barista, her lilac athletic leggings shimmering and dark hair swishing around her as she goes. She insisted on paying, something she did frequently. She always manages to make me feel like a princess. As we wait for our drinks in comfortable silence, I let myself take a glance up at her. She seems... distracted like there are a million things on her mind. Pavarti got like that sometimes, staring off into space, imagining some beautiful world I wish I could be a part of. The barista, Jim, calls out her name and we grab our drinks. The steam from Pavarti's hot cocoa swirls up into the sky as we walk back to her car. 

This time, I open the door for myself. The sun is setting as I plug in the aux, and Pavarti gets rolling. "So, I couldn't help but notice-" I say between sips of my drink, "-that the last item on our agenda for today was going back to my house. Does this final destination include Halloween movies?" I ask, excitement spilling through my words despite my effort to hide it. 

"Yeah duh! That sounds amazing," Pavarti beams. I've seen her soaked in sunset before, but there's just something about it this time. I don't think she's ever looked more beautiful. 

We pull up to my house, it's looking empty as it usually does on Saturday evenings, my parents' date night. We walk to the front door, empty Starbucks in hand, and I unlock it. Pavarti breathes out a sigh like she lives here and she's just gotten home after a hard day's work and I can't help but to enjoy the thought for a few moments. I put our drinks on the counter and we talk into my room. Box spring and mattress on the floor, lights up on the walls, and posters covering almost all the free space remaining. 

"I always forget how much I love it here," Pavarti smiles with so much _affection_ in her tone. She dumps our bags on the floor and I kick off my shoes. We set up my cool ass movie station, Christmas lights on, normal ones off, the door closed, and the computer set up about to play "The Craft". Pavarti changes into a pair of my pjs. I try not to think about how her wearing my clothes makes me feel. We cuddle up, impossibly close, and just as I'm about to press play, Pavarti whispers something so quietly, I can't even hear her." 

"Huh, what did you say?" I ask, confusion etching across my face. Pavarti went red. 

"Nothing I just, I just love this so much, Lav." She looks away pointedly before we start the movie. It's unnaturally quiet, where we normally fill every empty moment with jokes and inside references, this time it's like we're both too afraid to say something we'll regret. The movie ends and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel. I walk her back out to her car; she's still wearing my pajamas. She's looking at me, frozen under the street light. The moon is reflecting on her black hair and her eyes look so dark, but still so warm. And before I have a chance to stop myself. Before I can convince myself away from this. I make a decision. Pavarti is staring deep into my eyes when I kiss her and nothing is ever the same again. She lets her eyes flutter shut, her lips are impossibly soft, just like her. We fit together perfectly and I'm mad at myself for never doing this before. But I guess timing exists for a reason. We break apart after a long moment and we stare at each other for a beat. 

"Oh." She says, lips breaking apart just a bit. 

"Oh," I agree, the hint of a laugh in my tone. 

"Hey Lav, I don't know if you heard this earlier," her hair is blowing in the wind, "and I don't know if I should even say this, but I think I have to. Lavender, I think I've been in love with you for a long time." My heart stops. I breathe out a sigh of relief and smile wider than I ever thought I could. 

"Pavarti Patil, I've loved you since middle school, I don't know if I realized it until now, but I am. In love with you." Pavarti's eyes were wide, face erupting in a fierce blush. Then she smiled at me, something confident and fierce in her glance.

"I can't believe my girlfriend got up the confidence to kiss me first." She laughed incredulously. My brain shortcircuited. Girlfriend. I could get used to that.


End file.
